


Little Surprise

by PhoenixLuna



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bath, Couple, F/M, Kissing, One Shot, SaboxReader, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixLuna/pseuds/PhoenixLuna
Summary: Just a very small SaboxReader OneShot! Hope you like it!
Relationships: Sabo/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Little Surprise

Smiling, I looked at the bouquet of flowers that Sabo had given me this morning when he brought me breakfast in bed. I played with the ring on my finger. It couldn't be going better right now. Just as I continued to turn on the TV program, Sabo came into the room with a grin. He was definitely up to something, only I didn't know exactly what. But the fact that he only wore one pair of pants seemed to be a sign that I would like it. "I have a surprise for you. Come." he smiled at me and took my hand.

He led me into the bathroom of our house where soft music was playing. Now I realized what he had been doing for so long. The floor was covered with red rose petals and led to our bathtub, almost as if they formed a red carpet. To the left and to the right there were always candles, which, together with the bathtub, were the only thing that illuminated the room. A plate with fruits and two champagne glasses stood on the edge of the tub. Sabo stood close behind me and breathed gently into my ear before kissing my neck: "Exactly one year ago we have met each other and I still love you like day one." I was immediately quite warm, because he knew much too well how to get me around.

His hands went under my top while he continued to kiss my neck. I closed my eyes for a moment and leaned against him, enjoying every touch. After a while, however, when he had pushed my upper part so far up that he could easily take it off me and did so, I turned around. „When my back is to you, I can't see you at all“, I protested somewhat. A smile still surrounded his lips, which became a bit bolder as he threw my top to the side. The moon shining through the window and the candlelight made him look even hotter than he already was. The muscles on his belly cast dark shadows on his skin, making them seem even more definite and distinct. Smiling, my gaze wandered once from top to bottom and back again. Sabo laughed softly: „Well? Have you checked me out enough now? Do you like what you see?" I looked up at him a little bit, but then grinned as cheekily as he did: „Almost. I have a suggestion for an amendment." He seemed a little confused for a moment, but quickly understood what I meant, as my hands moved to his trousers, pulled them a little, then pulled them all the way off. "Then I have a few suggestions for changes," he laughed and pulled me into his arms for a passionate kiss.

His hands wandered down my sides, caressed my belly tenderly and then played with the waistband of my trousers, which slid deeper and deeper until it fell off my legs. One of my hands also wandered down and unerringly into his shorts. Teasingly he bit my lips briefly. His hands massaged my bottom a little bit until they moved over my back and stroked it. I hadn't noticed that they had already reached my bra, only when it jumped up and loosened. Sabo pushed the straps off my shoulders and reluctantly I let go of him to let the bra sink to the floor completely. He quickly took off his shorts, "Better let us go into the water first." Then he gave me his hand and led me over the "red carpet" before helping me to get in. Shortly afterwards he was sitting in the bathtub and he was already pulling me on himself. My lips were closed again by his, before his tongue gently begged to get back in. Sabo interrupted the kiss and stroked my cheek tenderly until I looked at him. A gentle smile played around his lips as he breathed softly, "You are the most beautiful woman in the world." His hand went up into my neck and he pulled me towards him for a kiss with feeling. My arms wrapped around his neck and I immediately let the kiss get a little more intense and snuggled up against him. I never wanted to let go of this man again.


End file.
